


Swimming, more or less

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka and Atobe in the swimming hall.





	Swimming, more or less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts), [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).



> Creation: 2017-10-05 05:00pm to 05:10pm  
> Inspiration: Being in the swimming hall for more than 6 hours and still continuing on…

"You do know that this wasn't supposed to be a race." Atobe stated slightly out of breath after both of them had sought refuge on their towels.

Tezuka, knowing they were just out of sight, snorted softly. 

At that Atobe stopped toweling himself off and turned to face him. "Wanna see if they are as fast as we are?"

"No." Tezuka responded, then opened his eyes again and almost smiled at the pouting expression. "Do you have to excel at everything you do?"

"Of course. I'm an Atobe. It's my nature. By the way, father won't accept anything less, not even if it's you."

Turning away, Tezuka smiled into his pillow-towel before answering in a soft but amused tone of voice: "Yes, Keigo-sama" and got hit for his troubles with the next towel form the seemingly never-ending supply his fiancée had brought along. This would surely be an interesting life. All of it.


End file.
